Tierra Americana 2: Vinland
Welcome Uncharted Waters Online Tierra Americana Update Patch 2. A new land has been discovered! The appearance of the land of legends! The land of the Grapes called “Vinland” New Discoveries Iceland ' "An island northwest of the British Isles, Uninhabited for the longest time, around the 10th century, waves of Celts and Scandinavians moved there. As its name implies, much of the land is covered in ice glaciers. However, as it is in a volcanic belt, the land itself is relatively warm." '''Saga of Erik the Red ' "A tale centered on the Viking hero, Erik the Red. Tells the story of Erik's move to Greenland and the search of the west by Thorfinn the Valiant. " 'American Black Bear ' "Lives in both the warm and cold areas of North America. A relatively calm, peaceful type, still it is extremely quick and loves to climb trees. " 'Newfoundland ' "A breed of dogs originating in the area of Terra Nova, along the northern section of the North American coast line. With its large size, resistance to cold, and ability to swim, it was known as a fishing dog and could be frequently found in fishing villages." '''New Town: There is no place like ROME The City of Rome, as the old saying goes, WHEN IN ROME, DO AS THE ROMANS DO. Welcome to ROME! The city is accessible via Charioteer at Naples; the city boasts one of its greatest structures and also one of Uncharted Waters Online newest in game feature “'The Coliseum'”. 'New Feature' The Coliseum Stand up in front of the great battle! Rise up and prove your right in the grandest coliseum across the land! Join the ROMAN COLISEUM MISSIONS!! The roman coliseum is located inside the town of Rome. With its symbolic image, you will never miss it. To join the coliseum all you need to do is to talk with the Coliseum guide NPC '''outside the Coliseum. Enter your chosen room out of 5 available rooms. Inside the Coliseum rooms will be a 6 NPCs. '''Wallenstien will be your Guide and will give you information about the coliseum. The Coliseum Clerks will sell Battle Items and Recovery Items for land battle. The Receptionist will assist you in your mission selections along with the Coliseum Facilitator '''which confirms and starts your mission The '''Exchange Broker will exchange your roman coins for various golden chest The coliseum consists of 2 Missions, The Fleet Missions and the Individual Mission. In the Fleet Mission, any number of fleet members can join the battle regardless of job and battle level as demonstrated here in the screenshot with a newly created character with a high level character Decide on the mission you want to undertake and talk with the Coliseum Facilitator to confirm your fleets mission ' ' Complete the Mission and gain Roman Coins. * The process is the same with Individual Missions. * The Rome Coins are also needed when you create or combine your Original Tech In-Game Changes Land Battle Enhancement. The land battle system will be sped up so that the actions executed by players will be executed in real time. No more waiting for commands to take effect, the enhanced system reduced the waiting time to the execution of each command making combat faster. Status Effect: Petrifaction and Paralysis and Status resistance Whenever the player is struck by “Petrify” or “Paralysis” status effects, the player will now be able to remove it by using the “Antidote” item. The “Antidote” should be equipped in the items slots in order for the player to use the item. Players also have an increase status effect resistance when you are inflicted during battle. TECH Selection As an added change, Players will now be able to select the tech that they want to use during Land Battle. TECHs with check marks (Red Box) will appear in your tech selection during Land battle, while Greyed TECHs (yellow box) will not appear in your tech selection. The tech selections will affect both your regular dungeon/land battle and your coliseum techs. Original TECH Creation Original Techs can now be created by combining your current acquired techs Original Techs can be located in the Tech tab in your Character Tab. Creating Original Techs are easy, All you need to do is select the main tech you want to become a Base. As an Example “Charge and Release” for the bow skill was selected. After Clicking on “Next” you can now select supplementary Techs to enhance your Base tech. you can use ALL techs in ALL ranks to enhance your Base Tech. In this example I have picked up a Staff Tech, Spear Tech, a Merchant Tech and a Trap Tech. As you can see from the stats, The Performance of the Base Tech is changed. Before completing your TECH, you will be able to change the name of your tech by a randomly created system. Or, By selecting a name from the 3 name bars located at the bottom of the page. Do be informed: Creating Original techs requires the use of '''Roman Coliseum Coins' which can be acquired by completing missions inside the coliseum. '' You can only create 1 original skill, but you can recreate it as long as you have the right amount of roman coliseum coins Skill Requirement changes Due to the arrival of the Coliseum some of the skill requirements are lowered for easy acquisition. Please refer to the image below _________OLD SKILL REQUIREMENTS_____________________NEW SKILL REQUIREMENTS_________ Checks Have you ever been scammed due to the 100m Trading limit? Did you wish that the limit was increased? Well sadly there will be no increase in trade hand limit BUT a new payment system is now available. Presenting the UWO Check system, The check system is available in the Bank Clerk NPC. How to create Checks: Select the Bank Clerk NPC 'and click on either the “Deposit” or “Withdraw” Button, then Click on the '“Check Handling” Button to access the Check System Click on the “Change” button and apply the amount of check you want to issue. Check issuance will remove your “Assigned Check amount + Service Fee”. 10m Check has a 500k Service Fee while 100m Check has a 5m Service Fee The Checks will automatically be inserted in your Inventory How to “Cash in” or “Convert” Checks: Select the Bank Clerk NPC 'and click on either the “Deposit” or “Withdraw” Button, then Click on the '“Check Handling” Button to access the Check System Click on the “Change” button and reduce the amount of checks you want to exchange. For example, If you have 7checks and you want to convert 1 into ducats, all you need to do is reduce the 7checks into 6. (refer to the images) Characteristics of Checks: • You need a total of 10k Fame in order to Issue Checks. • It is not lost when ship is wrecked. • It can not be stolen. • It cannot be registered inside the Bazaar or the Company Shop BUT you can use Checks in personal trades • It cannot be stored inside The Vault, The Quarters, or The Captains Bag • When Pirates are caught and their ducats are less than their current bounty, The checks will automatically be used. Small extension in the Paris Exhibition room The museum’s Small Gallery room has added 5 more new rooms ready to be filled up with discoveries. Search Button for Company Shop. The hassles of clicking through the numerous company shops just to find your item is now long gone. A search button is now available in the company shop to soothe your item needs. All you need to do is to click on the Search button in the Upper part of the box and type in the item that you need. You need to be at a certain rank requirements to use the Search Button Acrobatics We have added a new Emoticon in our roster; the acrobatic emoticon will differ in each of the player’s body type. New Ships and Items Emigrant Barque Long Schooner Long Merchant Schooner ' ' Navy Officers Uniform Gown and Surcoat Rose Staff Explorer the new land is ripe for the taking! Gather your fleet, Join the Coliseum and place you name into new heights with Uncharted Waters Online: Vinland Update Category:Guides